


Role Reversal

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Strap-Ons, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help please the other side of Calan's sexuality, his girlfriend Fenna takes on a male role in the bedroom for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my fics, you can find me at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/, and for random gw2 posts, you can find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/
> 
> This fic uses my OC's. If you'd like a little bit of context on them, visit this page: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fOU5PcDJuend4bjQ/view

              Fenna wiped her brow, smearing a layer of grease from her hand to her face. She spent much of the day making adjustments to the cannon delivered to her krewe’s lab by the Vigil. They wanted just a bit more range out of the weapon, and sent the project to her krewe to make it happen.

              Some days Fenna missed exploring and fighting for the Vigil, but at her core, she was an inventor. Her companion golem Jarx was proof of that. Joining Darren’s krewe gave her a lot more time to relax, a comfortable bed every night, plenty of freedom to work, and eventually, a boyfriend.

              She started dating Calan about six months ago, after he offered to try taking her on an actual date, contrary to his usual style. Before, Calan slept with any race of any gender at any time that was convenient. He tried changing to the one partner lifestyle for her, and so far, had stuck with it.

              Fenna never expected the relationship to go far, given his past, but Calan enjoyed the change of pace. He ended up liking the thought of bringing the same girl to bed every night, waking up with her in his arms every morning. Before he knew it, he fell in love, and Fenna did the same.

              Jarx started putting away all her tools and organizing her lab room upon her request. She was done for the day; it was time to get back to her living quarters, now permanently shared with Calan, and see what he was up to. Calan tended to get out of bed a bit earlier than her, and finish his work first. She hummed a tune she heard a norn child singing one time, in a wonderful mood, despite the amount of soot and grease that covered her.

              When she entered her living quarters, she heard nothing. No boyfriend in the kitchen, no boyfriend on the couch. The bedroom door was closed. She still didn’t hear anything until the door was open, then an odd, repetitive squishing sound hit her ears.

              “Ah!”

              Fenna stepped back in surprise when Calan shouted, though a lot of her surprise came from the position she found him in. Calan squatted naked on the bed, fully erect, with some sort of toy below him. He stopped riding it when Fenna came in, and stared at her like he saw a ghost.

              “Oh, sorry to interrupt,” Fenna said, trying to close the door in a hurry.

              “No, it’s ok, come in,” Calan replied. “You’ve seen me naked plenty, and I’m uh… almost done…”

              “It still feels weird, you wanted this to be private. I’ll be outside.”

              She closed the door. Fenna masturbated plenty when Calan wasn’t around, this wasn’t any different. She’d dated a couple women in her time, she certainly understood Calan’s appreciation of both sexes. But something about what she saw didn’t sit right with her. Suddenly, she felt incomplete.

              She loved Calan now, despite how much of a goof he could be. She loved him even more for that sometimes. But he gave up quite a lot when he decided to ask her out. Sex with a different person almost every other day, of all different shapes and sizes. She suddenly felt insufficient, like she couldn’t provide for all of Calan’s tastes.

              After sitting on the couch alone for a few minutes, the bedroom door slid open. Calan stepped out like a shy progeny on the first day of school. He found some underwear to put on before leaving, and leaned against the wall. “Sorry about that,” he said.

              “Calan, everyone does that when they’re alone, and I’ve seen it all,” she said. “You don’t have to apologize.”

              He sat down next to her, and brought up a thumb to wipe some grease away from her cheek. “Then why do you look sad?”

              “Well… do you miss it, being with guys?”

              “Oooh,” he said in realization. He grabbed for Fenna’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Fenna, we’ve only been dating for like half a year, who knows if this thing is for life. But I love what we have. I’ll be honest, I do, yeah. I miss guys sometimes. But I’m not leaving. You’re gonna want to lean in to my shoulder all romantically now that I said that, but if you could wait till after you shower, I’d appreciate it. Did you crawl inside that cannon or what?”

              She burst out laughing when she found herself halfway to Calan’s shoulder. He knew her too well. But this, this was a part of Calan she didn’t know. A part she wanted to know. “So, you really like stuff up there, huh?”

              “Oh, yeah. Remember the one time you fingered me while giving me some oral? How hard I came? There’s a whole lot of wondrous pleasure hiding up that hole.”

              “I completely forgot about that,” she said. “I know that you enjoyed it, but I didn’t realize how much. You really like it that much?”

              “It’s my favorite!” he exclaimed. Fenna noticed the sudden excitement in his voice. It was probably a long while ago when he had the chance to talk about this. “Man, just putting your ass out there and letting some hot guy _ravage_ it, it’s one of the best sensations in the world.”

              “How come you never asked me to do stuff down there then? I did it once, you could have asked for more.”

              “Huh,” Calan shrugged. “I just never thought about it. I used to have guys to do that sort of thing with. Girls don’t typically enjoy it.”

              She wanted to smack herself in the face as an idea struck her. An idea that either Fenna or Calan should have thought up months ago. She never dated a guy who liked guys, so just like Calan, it never occurred to her.

              “Give me a couple weeks, I need to buy something,” Fenna said. “Then I can help you with what you’re missing.”

 

**

 

              “Oh. You meant that literally.”

              Calan took a closer look at the new toy Fenna held up. A strap-on of asuran design. A jet black mold of an asuran cock, stitched to a harness that clipped around the waist. Behind the cock mold was another generic shape that curved at its base.

              “This part goes inside me,” Fenna explained. “And whenever stuff is done to the phallus part, the little arcane battery inside gives me some buzzes.” She held it up to Calan’s face as if it were any other invention, and he flinched back a bit. “What do you think?”

              He reached out, giving the toy a grip. It resisted with firm material, but it wasn’t completely rigid. Besides the rubbery texture, it felt like a real cock. Top quality work. “How much did you spend on this?”

              “Let’s just say I’ll be asking you to pay the tab on any dates for a while.”

              “Fenna, you didn’t have to do this. I’m staying with you.”

              “That’s not the point,” she replied. “I knew you liked this stuff, the thought should have occurred to me within the first couple weeks of dating. Or you could have brought it up, we both forgot to even ask. As long as I’m not away from the lab, you shouldn’t have to hide in our bedroom with a dildo.” She turned her head away, hiding a flush of red in her cheeks. “Besides…” she added. “I’m curious to see this. How much you like it. I want you to feel it, but from me.”

              Calan’s heart skipped a beat. He stepped forward and gently grabbed her wrists. “That may be the sweetest, most romantic thing that someone has said while holding a sex toy and planning to do some kinky shit.”

              He kissed her, planning to make it a quick peck on the lips. She kissed back, holding him there, and suddenly Calan found his waist pushed against hers, his hands grabbing at her back, his lungs quickly running out of air. He inhaled sharply with his nose, pulling away. Fenna looked up at him, and he knew that look all too well. They were both ready to go.

              “So… trying it?”

              “For you? Anything.”

              “Alright!” Fenna stripped off her clothes before Calan could blink.

              “You’re _really_ excited about this. Like, more than me.”

              “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

              While Calan undressed, Fenna strapped on her new toy, carefully inserting the back end into her pussy. It felt a little uncomfortable without being aroused yet, but that would come soon. She looked down and stifled a laugh, admiring her new appendage. The cock wiggled about with each movement of her hips, and she hopped backwards onto the bed, laying down to leave it on display.

              “Alright, Calan, I’ve blown you who knows how many times,” Fenna said. “Come show me how you do it.”

              Calan didn’t know what to think about the sight before him. His girlfriend with a cock. A sight only seen in some strange dreams. He shrugged off his nerves, knowing that Fenna really wanted this. Besides, he brought up his love of cock in the first place. It wasn’t quite a guy, but it was his chance to experience the other side of his sexual enjoyment without doing it alone.

              He crawled onto the bed and set his head down in between Fenna’s legs. Loathe to admit it, he’d pretended to blow a few of his own toys, getting himself in the mood. He looked up into Fenna’s eyes, putting on a smile as he got into character. “Alright, guy Fenna.” He planted his tongue at the base of the cock, dragging it up to the tip.

              The toy worked exactly as described. With a bit of battery power and a bit of magic, as Calan’s tongue ran along the shaft, corresponding parts of the piece inside her vibrated and relaxed, making her hips jump a bit. Her breaths grew heavy and loud as he ran his tongue this way and that, teasing in his own style. Her fascination equaled her pleasure. Calan started to relax, licking with more force, even beginning to harden himself. She’d certainly seen Calan’s head between her legs before, but not like this. This was something she never got to see. The way he played with her cock, with such gentle yet heated licks, she saw the passion he put behind it. Oddly, she realized something the two had in common that she never considered. They both liked penis.

              “The toy working?” Calan asked.

              “Oh yeah,” she said. “I’m just having more fun watching you do this.”

              “Well how about this then?” Fenna gasped as Calan placed the tip of the cock in his mouth, sliding down until the whole length. The vibrations inside her left her squirming at the new form of stimulation, moistening her folds behind the harness. She’d taken all of Calan in before, but this toy was longer than him. She wasn’t sure if she could take it all, but just watched Calan bury it in his mouth with ease.

              “Oh, that feels good…” Fenna failed to take her eyes off of Calan for even a second. Vibrations pulsed as Calan slid up and down the shaft, enlivening her, making her want more. She wanted to see what she planned this for. “Let’s get this somewhere else.”

              Calan slid the cock out of his mouth, giving the tip one last lick before moving off of the bed. He pulled open a drawer by the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

              “Always good to use this for anal,” he said. “Give it a try. Don’t need to pour out too much.”

              Fenna took the lubricant from him as he laid down on the bed, taking her place on his back while Fenna sat up to get in front of him. She knelt down between his legs, her eyes hungrily glaring at his own, real penis. Tonight was not the time for that, so she poured some of the lube onto her fingers, spreading it out on the toy. She then brought her slippery hand underneath his balls, finding the tight little hole she’d only explored once before. She pressed against it with gentle force, until the tip of her finger pushed through, then she worked her way farther in.

              The look on Calan’s face spurred her on. She worked slowly, sliding the finger in and out, exploring the inner walls that she’d only felt once before. She felt ashamed for forgetting how much he liked this, and planned to make up for it tonight.

              “Warming up is always smart,” Calan said through gasps of pleasure. “Reach a bit deeper… right there, curl your finger up… that’s it, that’s basically a guy’s g spot, what you’re pushing up agai-haaah….”

              Calan lost his words as Fenna worked him harder, using what she learned to increase his pleasure. She watched how hard his cock throbbed without her even touching it, reacting to all the little things she did inside his ass. Who knows, they already traveled down a fetish line together tonight, Fenna wondered if anal on her was worth a try.

              Eager to continue, Fenna slipped her finger out, letting Calan’s tight heat squeeze shut again. It wasn’t for long, as Fenna brought up the cock, rubbing the tip against his entrance, testing it. “You ready?” she asked.

              “Yeah,” he told her, eyes glued to the length about to enter him. He held his breath without even knowing, in anticipation of getting a cock inside him again. Sure, a toy one, but one controlled by another person, not his own hand.

              Fenna pushed, and watched as Calan’s tight heat expanded, welcoming in each inch. The vibrations within her varied in intensity as his ass clenched and relaxed, and soon she’d buried the entire length inside him.

              “Oh, it’s been so loooong,” Calan moaned. “Just go, _please_.” He wriggled and writhed on the bed in a way Fenna never saw before, and she looked as his cock throbbed with fiery vigor. She listened to him, and started thrusting.

              Talk ceased as both switched to gasps, moans, and heavy breaths. The fluid motion created a wave of vibration on her half of the toy, timed precisely with each thrust she made. In a way it put them in sync with each other; when her thrusts slowed, the vibrator took it easy on her, when she sped up, she felt her pussy pour out her juices. But just like with the blowjob, all that came second to her pure intrigue with watching Calan. She felt empowered slamming into his ass, watching him squirm beneath her. Plenty of times in the past she’d held a dominant position during sex, taking charge, but this was different. Even when dominant, she was accepting a part of Calan into her, the most private act a woman could offer. Now, Calan was accepting her, opening his body to her, and by the look on his face, he loved it.

              Calan never realized just how much he missed this until that night, and now he felt relieved that Fenna owned this toy. All his cravings long lost on him returned. He wanted to ride her, let her take him from behind, slam his ass in fifty different ways whenever she offered to put this on. It wasn’t quite as warm as a real, living cock, but it filled him, the firmness was spot on, the way it pushed inside, spreading the muscles, rubbing against the prostate. Several drops of pre on the tip of his cock turned into a light trickle down his shaft, and he lost all ability to keep his head up, losing sight of Fenna kneeling in front of him, providing a pounding to remember.

              Fenna saw the stream of pre run down Calan’s cock, and felt accomplished in giving Calan so much pleasure. She leaned down over Calan, placing a hand next to his shoulder, allowing her to thrust with more strength. With her other hand, she gripped at Calan’s shaft, starting to pump twice as fast as her anal thrusts.

              “Oh, we’ll be doing this more…” Fenna breathed, delighted to see Calan squint his eyes shut. She recognized the familiar twitches in Calan’s length, and knew she held him on the brink of orgasm.

              “Oh yes… fuck, Fenna, I’m…” He expected to last much longer, but practice with a dildo alone didn’t prepare him for the level of stimulation he’d gone without. Even with his eyes closed, he felt Fenna’s presence above him, the scent of her lust, her smooth hand grabbing at his cock, and her relentless pounding into his ass. It became too much, and he cried out, cum exploding from him in large bursts, spilling all over his own belly.

              Fenna expected to stay calm as he came, but with each burst of seed, Calan’s ass clamped down on the cock, just as her pussy did when cumming. The added grip revved up the vibrations inside her to a new level, and her breath caught in her throat, a wave of burning pleasure hitting her faster than she could handle. By the end of Calan’s orgasm, she came herself, some of her fluids running out from behind the toy to cover her legs.

              After only a few moments of recovery, Fenna felt her head being pulled down. She smacked right into Calan’s lips, which pressed against hers hard, parting to send in his tongue, kissing her with a fiery passion that she felt all the way down in her loins. She came out of the kiss stunned, her eyes a little blurry. “You are…” Calan said between gasping breaths. “The coolest girl in the world.”

              Fenna grinned, releasing her hand from his softening cock. She traced a finger around the cum on his stomach. “Don’t mind paying for dates for a while then?”

              “You put that thing on like once a week, I’ll pay for dates until the end of time,” he replied. “I just… I never thought I’d say this to you, but… you’re a natural with your cock.”

              “You’re not the only bi asura in this relationship,” she reminded him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I did something like this with a girlfriend back in college.”

              She leaned away from him, slowly sliding the cock out. She loosened the harness, sliding the toy off of her and tossing it to the bedroom floor. Calan sat up and wrapped his arms around her. His head only reached just below her nipples with her up on her knees.

              “Well then, feel free to pull that toy out any time.”

              She held his head against her, scratching behind his ears. “Will do. Shower?”

              “Yeah.”


End file.
